


Harry Potter is dead

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is alive, Love, M/M, Post-War, Voldemort is dead, draco is vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “I don’t like to feel like this, Harry.”





	

“Harry Potter is dead.” 

That one sentence didn’t leave Draco’s head. He could still hear it, Voldemort’s voice echoing in his hears saying the words that killed him inside and filled him with sadness and rage.

Harry had defeated Voldemort and everyone was in the Great Hall in the middle of the chaos with Healers and Aurors running around. Harry was with Hermione and the Weasleys and, selfishly, Draco wished that the boy who lived would come to him.

“Harry Potter is dead.”

Draco felt his eyes fill with salty water and closed them, covering his face with his hands and trying not to let the tears fall.  
It was only some hours ago that the Dark Lord had said those words, and Draco could still feel the pain and the fear in his heart from when he thought the statement was truth.

“Draco?” Someone said.

He knew who it was, he knew that voice too well, but he didn’t look up, he couldn’t let Harry see him in this broken and vulnerable state. He just couldn’t.

“Draco, look at me” Harry pleaded and sat next to the blond boy.

“Do you have any idea how it felt like?”

Draco had finally looked at Harry and Gryffindor was surprised to see tears falling from cold and pained grey eyes. He felt his heart clench at the sight and put his arms around the other boy, knowing that if it felt like that just seeing him cry, it surely would feel like being ripped apart to think he was dead.

“It felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. It felt like dying. To think you were dead and that I would never be able to see you, hear you, feel you next to me ever again felt like the end” he whipped his tears away. “I don’t like to feel like this, Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just holding the boy tighter drowning in the feeling of the Slytherin boy’s head against his chest and his arms around him.

After the danger had passed, both boys just wanted to be near each other and comfort and be comforted by the person they love. They wanted to feel the war of being together and never let go.

Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s head.

“I can’t imagine how it felt, Draco, but I know that it’s over now. And I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
